


Taking Control

by articcat621



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley loves it when her Puddin' lets her take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the wonderful beta. I saw Suicide Squad last night, and I've just been having lots of Joker/Harley feels, so expect more of this pairing from me soon! :D 
> 
> Disclaimer:DC owns the Joker and Harley, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

**Taking Control**

"So, baby, you up for a little fun tonight?" Harley smiled at the Joker, her eyes wide as she gazed at him. "Please?" she pouted slightly.

The Joker looked at her and eventually nodded his consent. "You were such a big help on our last job, Harley baby, that I think you deserve to take control tonight. What do you have in mind?"

She grinned at her love. "You'll see." Harley had plans to have the Joker be the one tied up for once.

* * *

Harley stared down at the Joker, who lay naked on their large, four poster bed. He was tied to the bed, spread-eagle. Totally at her mercy. While the Joker was typically the more dominant one in their relationship, there were times when Harley enjoyed having their roles switch. If she was a good girl, he'd let her dominant side come out to play.

"Like what you see, dollface?" Joker asked, a pleased grin on his face as his eyes raked over her body. She was dressed in a light pink babydoll that made her pale skin look even more delectable.

"I do," she purred, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. His cock was already hard, and she teasingly rubbed herself against his length. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his.

Joker swiftly deepened the kiss, subtly trying to gain some control over their situation. He bucked.

Harley returned the bruising kiss for a moment before pulling away. "I see what you're trying to do, love, but nope, I'm in control." She smirked at him before slowly kissing her way down his body. Harley stopped at his nipples, capturing one in her mouth. She sucked it teasingly before biting down lightly.

Joker emitted a loud groan, he loved when she teased him like that. A little biting was always fun.

Giving his nipple one last kiss, she sucked and nipped at his pale skin, making her way to his cock. It was fully erect now and Harley felt a small burst of glee fill her. The Joker was one of the most powerful men in the city of Gotham and he was hers. Only she could arouse him this way. He was her pleasure alone.  
Harley took him into her mouth, sucking on him gently while her other hand grasped the base of his cock. She stroked him slightly, taking him as deeply as she could. The Joker moaned, thrusting his hips as best as the restraints would allow him. 

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, paying special attention to the underneath of his head. She kissed her way down to his sac before sucking on it. A guttural groan escaped his lips and Harley inwardly smirked. She knew that the Joker loved when she sucked and played with his sac. She continued to stroke his cock, sucking and licking at his sac.

"I'm gonna come soon, baby," Joker groaned. "God, I want your tits in my mouth."

Harley giggled before licking her way up his cock teasingly. "Not yet, baby. Soon, though." She sucked his cock in earnest. The Joker's moans increased and Harley knew that he was close. She carefully scraped the underside of his cock with her teeth and the Joker let out a shout, his come filling her mouth seconds later. She knew her Puddin' liked it rough. She swallowed every drop of him, licking her lips sensually as she met his lust-filled gaze.

"You are so sexy, Harley," Joker purred. "Now come here, let me taste you."

"Okay, Puddin'," she acquiesced. She slipped her panties down before rejoining him on the bed. She crawled up his body before hovering above his face. "Go on, sweetie, eat it," she commanded, a soft sigh escaping her lips as his tongue licked her slit. "Gods."

He kissed her inner thigh teasingly. "I wish I could touch you, Harls."

"Not now, baby, I want you tied up and at my mercy," she told him firmly before giggling. "Maybe if you're good I'll set you free."

Joker took her words to heart and began to pleasure her. His swirled his tongue around her clit, nibbling at it with his teeth every so often. She began to grind her hips against his face, riding him as she grew closer to completion. 

Harley cupped her own breasts, her thumbs stroking her nipples as the Joker pleasured her. She rode his face, pinching her nipples slightly. She came with a cry, riding out her orgasm as the waves of ecstasy spread throughout her body.

"Harley, please," Joker begged. "Let me fuck you. I need to touch you, Harls, now." She could hear the soft whine in his tone.

"Okay, Puddin'," she giggled, giddy from her orgasm. She made quick work of releasing the Joker from his restraints. The second he was free, he grabbed her by the hips and pinned her onto the bed beneath him. He entered her a second later, a loud groan falling from his lips. She smiled up at him, love in her eyes. "Go on, baby, make love to me."

Joker began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her and he leant forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He bit her lower lip roughly, his hands gripping her sides tightly.

Harley knew that she'd have bruises the next morning, but that was the best part of making love with her Joker. She loved the visible signs of their love-making. She was his. Completely and totally, just as he was hers.

"I love you so much, Harls," Joker purred in his ear. "So fucking much." He thrust deeply into her. "Could fuck you forever."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nah, cause then the Bats would get bored without us stirring up trouble."

Joker let out a loud, wild laugh. "You're right, toots. Besides, there's plans to make, people to kill, money to steal… We can't waste all our time fucking."

Harley pouted playfully. "I didn’t say it was a waste of time."

He growled before kissing her once more. One of his hands snaked its way between their bodies, rubbing her clit furiously. Within moments, Harley felt her body began to tighten. She cried out, her orgasm hitting her full force.

The feel of her walls clenching his cock and the sounds that Harley was making brought on the Joker's own orgasm. He thrust into her, his mouth sucking and biting at her neck as he finished. "Love you, baby."

Harley smiled up at him. "I love you too, Puddin'. Thank you for letting me take charge tonight."

Joker smirked. "Play your cards right, toots, and I might let it happen again."

She giggled before kissing his nose. "I wouldn’t have it any other way, Joker." As they made themselves comfortable beneath the covers, Harley once more gave thanks that she had the Joker in her life. He was her rock, her Puddin', and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
